trunswickedfandomcom-20200213-history
Moongazer
Moongazer is a character in Strawberreh's Story. He is Scary's mate and the former King of The Dreamworld. Appearance Moongazer is a long-haired blue and white tom with grey eyes. He is distinguishable by the star markings on his body, and he also has a blue streak in his white hair. Personality Moongazer was a very laid-back, calm character that was a bit humorous but also knew when to be serious. He won Scary's heart due to his kindness and reliability, and raised his two children with all of the love in his heart. He was also very popular among the Dreamworld's residents. When he was revealed to have become an empty shell due to Julius's meddling, the Dreamworld reacted to this as if they had all collectively lost their father. Relationships Queen Scary Scary and Moongazer met in the Dreamworld, where Moongazer worked under her as her head messenger. He would strike up conversation with the Queen, unafraid of her, and in return Scary developed feelings for him. When she asked him to become the Dreamworld's King, he wholeheartedly agreed. Due to Julius's earlier betrayal, Scary was a bit reluctant to trust Moongazer with her feelings, but the tom proves to be trustworthy and truly loves Scary in return. At one point, the couple decides to create children through Tail's power, although they were not sure that it would work. It did work, however, and Nova and Relic were "born". Both Scary and Moongazer cared for the kits and were very close to them, and Scary was able to experience a pure, familial atmosphere. When Scary was killed and impersonated by Julius, Moongazer was immediately aware that something was wrong. However, he remained at the Queen's side. It turned out to be a mistake, because Julius proceeded to force Moongazer to join the Undead Army. He lost all of his memories about Scary and his children, and was reduced to a slave. When Strawberreh defeats Julius and Moongazer's memories are restored, he is too old and mentally jumbled to truly make sense of them, and is unable to lead the Dreamworld. Nova holds one last conversation with him, then decides to house him in the Dreamworld's capital until he inevitably dies, an empty shell of a cat. Nova explains to Strawberreh that her father truly loved Scary and his children, and she did not wish to see him suffer as he died. Nova and Relic Moongazer would often take care of Nova and Relic due to Scary's duties as the Queen. He loved both of his children, and was an outstanding father figure. Nova had a very close relationship to him. Relic was a bit more distant, but he did love Moongazer and was devastated when he saw his father's empty state. Lichen Lichen was Rapture's explorer partner when he was a member of the Fangs. When he left, Lichen took over his post. They do not meet again until much later, where Lichen confronts him about leaving. She appeared hurt, as they had been good friends. Gallery Trivia *Though Moongazer was the King of the Dreamworld, he was not referred to as King Moongazer. Category:Strawberreh's Story characters Category:Males Category:Cats Category:Monarchs Category:Deceased